


Castle Down

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet, short moment set between chapters 30 and 31 of the manga. Inspired by Emilie Autumn's song Castle Down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castle Down

 

The No Life King moved quickly through the walls of the mansion towards his Master's bedroom. He was scheduled to depart in less than an hour in his mission towards that cargo ship in the middle of the Atlantic. It seemed fun enough; but, in all honesty, he was certain he would have carried out any orders however routinary they might have been. Laying enemies at his Master's feet had become one of the most satisfying endeavors of his undead existence. Millenium and its pawns had merely added some spice to his fun.

As he arrived to her bedroom, passing through the closed door, he was greeted by the image of Integra with her back against him, silently smoking her cigars between shaking fingers while looking out the window. This was a scene too common to him. He had observed her right from where her life started to come apart, through the mourning of her father and her own childhood, to her rise as a had been an unusually resilient girl, and an outstanding commander. But he knew how much this kind of experiences could take a toll on someone, his own mortal life had taught him as much. He swiftly crossed the space between them and laid a hand on her shoulder.

\- Integra- he said, getting no response from her. He continued- I will take care of that scum that is standing as your enemy. You know they are no threat to this organization.-

She chuckled softly in reply-I am aware of that, Servant. I know they are no match to you-

She continued looking at the window, but made no move to remove his hand. He merely kneaded her shoulders and leaned closer to her ear.

-Then what is it that really troubles you?- he felt her muscles stiffen under his fingers, but she remained silent. She finished her cigar and disposed of it in the ashtray next to her, not moving more than her arm in the process. As returned to her previous position, he slid her arms around her frame, hugging her to him. He could not recount how many times they had done this in silence over the years; in a life full of war there had to be a safe haven, however inappropriate it might seem.

Her own hands came to rest over his, as she noticeably relaxed into his cold body. She swallowed hard, and, turning her head, lifted her stern gaze towards his crimson eyes.-You should be leaving. You know your orders-

It was his turn to laugh madly -Yes, I do. Search and destroy- he turned her around to face him and allowed himself to fall to his knee - I will eliminate all obstacles, I will destroy all enemies, my Master- She reached to his head with her ungloved hand and stroked his hair, smiling. When she lowered her hand to the side of his face, he took the time to lay his cheek on it, basking in the warmth of her skin. He turned his face towards it, pressing his lips to the palm of her hand.  _And I will come back to you_. With that, he was gone, leaving her again to her solitude.

What he had not told her were his own worries. While she looked the bravest that he had ever seen her, finally taking full command of Hellsing and its actions, he had the feeling that she was more fragile than ever. But he would not question her resolve. Perhaps he would get a chance to ask her if this was truly the life she wanted. This was just not the right time.


End file.
